


What does that make four?

by alchemist17



Series: If two's company... [3]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Sharing, M/M, everyone gets a turn, pass the Kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:33:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemist17/pseuds/alchemist17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Kili ever be sated? In their efforts to please him, Fili and Thorin have brought in Dwalin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What does that make four?

"Do you want to fuck him first?" Thorin asked his oldest nephew.

"No. I want him last. Stretched, sloppy, and oversensitive." Fili looked at his brother, tied down on the bed.

Kili grinned at him hungrily.

"I don't care who fucks me when. Just fuck me."

The three of them laughed at that. Fili had said his brother was a shameless cock-slut, but they hadn't believed it.

"Would you like the honour of going first then?" Thorin clapped Dwalin on the shoulder. "He might need more stretching to take you."

"Nah. Kili's a big boy, he can take it." Fili idly rubbed his erection through his trousers.

"You're sure? Don't want to sound mean, but I'm bigger than you are," Dwalin said.

"You haven't seen the toys I've used on him. Just in case, the safe word is elves." Fili cupped his brother's jaw. "You ready?"

"I'd say if I wasn't, Fee." Kili craned up for a kiss.

While they were occupied, Dwalin shed his trousers and climbed onto the bed. Kili's legs were tied open, his hole loose and ready. His cock was leaking over his stomach.

"You're a lucky dwarf, Fili." Dwalin gripped the brunet's cock, stroking him quickly.

"I know. Kili's wonderful, isn't he?" Fili sat on the bed beside them, kissing his lover's wrist just below the bonds.

"Magnificent," said Thorin from the other side of the bed.

Kili was gasping, trying to arch into Dwalin's hand. He found he couldn't and began to whine.

"Now, now, Kili. Don't be a brat," Dwalin scolded.

Kili levelled him with a lusty gaze. His hair was mussed, eyes dark and lips red.

"I don't care how bratty I act. Just fuck me already," Kili ordered, as though he wasn't tied up.

"I think you need to be gagged." Dwalin looked meaningfully at Fili. If he was going last, he would be able to regain his erection.

"Hey Kee, you want something to suck on?" asked Fili, standing up.

Kili opened his mouth obediently. Pulling his trousers down, the blond guided his cock into his brother's mouth. Kili took it all, relaxing his throat until his nose bumped skin. Dwalin choose that moment to thrust into him. Pulling back, Kili gasped for breath.

"Too much?" Dwalin stroked the dwarf's cock, softened from the rough penetration.

"No. Just wasn't expecting that." Kili breathed through the first thrusts, allowing himself to adjust.

Opening his mouth, he allowed Fili to slide in again. Thorin approached the blond and ran an appreciative hand down his side.

"Is your brother good?" he asked, groping anything he could reach.

"He is. It's taken years, but he's brilliant." Fili leaned up to kiss his uncle. "You should try it."

Thorin almost said no, he was up after Dwalin. But he didn't have to cum. A little taste couldn't hurt.

 

Dwalin watched them kiss. Fili was the intermediate between Thorin and Kili, having all the muscles his brother didn't but none of the scars of his uncle. For a second he regretted going first as Thorin guided his cock into their plaything's mouth. But he had Kili tight and fresh, panting as his body was forced to take his cock.

 

Kili chased Thorin's cock as he pulled away. His bonds held him tight and he couldn't reach. Fili came towards him next, glistening with saliva and a fresh bead of pre-cum. He managed to lick it up before the cock slid down his throat. Flicking his eyes up, he saw Thorin kissing Fili. They looked good together; Fili's golden smoothness against their dark, rough uncle. Kili hadn't been paying attention to his own pleasure and was surprised to find he was close already. Dwalin looked at stoic as ever, looking down at Kili's flushed cock and stretched hole as though it bored him. He wanted to beg but Fili held him down on his cock.

 

Mouth falling open, Fili pressed his forehead to his uncle's cheek. The finger inside him had stopped just short of his prostate.

"You want it, Fili?"

"Please, un-" He tried to catch himself, but it was too late.

"Oh, Fili. You had been doing so well."

"I'm sorry, please-" Fili jolted as the finger found his prostate.

"You know what to say." Thorin whispered in his ear, his free hand tangling in Kili's hair to control his pace. Kili whined in displeasure but was soon distracted.

"Please, my king," Fili said, voice rough and eyes closing. "Make me cum."

 

Thorin grinned against his skin and felt the blond quiver. It was something they'd discussed at length, what Fili could call him during sex.

"Of course, my prince," he growled in his ear. Using his grip on Kili's hair, he increased the pace until he was choking.

 

Toes curling, Kili let out a muffled moan as he came. It seemed to amuse Dwalin, who smeared the cum over his stomach with his thick fingers.

"You like being used like this," he stated, pushing Kili's legs higher.

The move tightened him and Kili whined at the increased stretch. He relaxed his throat as Thorin manhandled him, moaning as he started to dribble around his brother's shaft.

 

Fili was cursing under his breath. His fingers moved absently, caressing the skulls of his brother and uncle as they tended to him. Head tipping back, he emptied into Kili's mouth.

"Good boy." Thorin stroked his youngest nephew's face, smiling back when Kili smiled sweetly.

 

He swooped down to lick his cum from Kili's mouth before he could swallow.

"But Fili, it's mine," he protested weakly, not yet fully recovered.

Fili kissed him, letting his mouth be plundered and cleaned out. "Better?"

Nodding, Kili kissed him before craning towards their uncle.

 

"Hurry up, Dwalin." Thorin gasped as Kili latched onto the head of his cock. Pulling away, he let Kili take his fingers instead. "Greedy whore. You just need to be completely filled, don't you?"

 

Affectionately, Fili cupped his brother's face. "So pretty. I love how red and swollen your lips get."

Kili gasped when he felt Dwalin cum. It was hot as it poured into him, trickling deeper as his arse was lifted for inspection.

"I wouldn't mind having another go sometime," mused Dwalin, dropping Kili back onto the bed.

"We'd love it if you did," Fili said.

 

"Uncle, please!"

"This isn't about you, Kili," Thorin said, eyes closed as he used Kili’s body to pleasure himself. "Perhaps Fili will be more sympathetic."

Kili looked up at his older brother, sat beside him and stroking his forehead soothingly.

Leaning down to kiss him, Fili reassured him. "By the end of this, you'll be so satisfied you won't move for days."

Falling forward, Thorin's lips found Kili's neck. The brunet giggled when he started to suck, squirming helplessly beneath him.

"You're going to look so pretty. So far removed from your normal bright-eyed self, all glazed over and lazy," Thorin murmured into his ear.

Getting fucked made both his nephews sleepy. They curled up together like dwarflings, and it would have been cute if it wasn't for their cum stained bodies and the way they woke up in the night for another round. But Thorin did thoroughly enjoy buggering them.

"My king, are you nearly done? I want him," Fili asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

Thorin rolled his eyes, but picked up the pace. He wasn't used to Kili's passage being so slick, so stretched. The normally blazing heat was more a dull warmth. Kili's body was flushed, the sort that only appeared after a long, torturous tease.

"You ready for it, Kili?"

"Yes, uncle. Let me have your seed."

"Good boy." Thorin kissed his forehead, thrusting into him a few more times before he came. "You've been so good today." He panted against Kili's shoulder. When Thorin pulled out, Kili's entrance clenched weakly as though protesting. Grabbing a cushion, Thorin propped his nephew's hips up so his seed didn't spill out.

"How do you feel, Kili?" Fili asked gently.

"It's nice. Warm. Full."

"Can you take me?"

"I can always take you, Fee." Kili leaned up for a kiss before his brother pulled away to kneel between his legs.

Trailing his fingers up Kili's thigh, he pressed two fingers into him.

"You're so dirty, brother. So used and sloppy." Fili's fingers were streaked with white when he pulled them out.

He fisted his cock, spreading the cum over himself.

 

Though it was too soon for them to get hard again, Thorin and Dwalin felt their dicks twitch with interest.

 

Fili held his cock at the base and nudged himself against the brunet's hole.

"Okay?" he asked softly.

Kili nodded. "Fili please, I need you"

"I'll fuck you when I'm ready, and not a second before." Fili seated himself slowly in his brother.

He was slick and stretched and it was easy for Fili to fuck him. Kili, twice fucked already, felt he was going crazy.

"Fee, please!"

"I guess you have been good today," the blond mused. "I should give you what you want."

That was all the warning Kili got. The next thrust forced the air from his lungs and he only managed to vocalise his pleasure after a few seconds. Fili knew how to play his body and soon Kili was sobbing and cumming over himself again.

"Such a good boy," Fili murmured in his ear. "You can do it, clench for me."

"It's sore."

"You want to stop?"

Kili shook his head. "I like it."

"I love you," Fili reminded him.

"I know, I know. I love you too."

They pressed their foreheads together, Fili whispering encouragement to his brother.

"So close, baby. Just a little longer," he promised.

"Come on, Fee. Fill me up."

Fili choked on his breath as he came. The phrase always worked, always had him spilling into his brother.

"That wasn't fair." He panted.

"Tough," Kili retorted.

Reaching up to free him from his bonds, Fili helped him to sit up. Dwalin brought him a mug of water.

"How you feeling?" Fili asked, cupping the back of Kili’s head as he downed the mug.

"Wonderful." Kili pulled him in for a sweet kiss, even if his hand strayed south.

"You can have it again soon enough."

With Thorin's help, they cleared the bed of soiled items to let the brothers lie down. Almost asleep, Kili grunted in annoyance at the movement. He hummed happily when he found Fili and draped himself along the length of his body.

"You've done very well, Kili. Everyone is satisfied," Fili told him, petting his hair.

"No-one is hard?"

"Not even if you tried."

Kili snuggled closer, one hand finding a golden braid.

"You did such a good job, baby brother." mumbled Fili, eyes closing as Dwalin threw a blanket over them.

"Did I please you, Fee?"

"Perfectly. I might never get hard again."

Kili sighed contentedly and started to snore.

"Thorin, I'm getting hard again," Dwalin said with a frown.

Thorin looked at it. "Well I'm not dealing with it." He started to get dressed.

"But Thorin-"

"Nope."

"Please."

"Nope."


End file.
